


佳期空负

by styx



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>弗烈杜罕少能够见到他的弟弟了，当他终于得到一个机会时，迈克尔浪费时间扯他的什么案子，而不是着手进行弗烈杜所期望的事儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	佳期空负

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wasted Appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15890) by Misty Waters. 



标题：佳期空负（《Wasted Appointment》）  
  
原作：Misty Waters  
  
作者博客：<http://toadstoolcouch.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6323667/1/Wasted-Appointment>  
  
衍生派别：电影《教父》系列（《The Godfather》）  
  
配对：弗烈杜•考利昂（约翰·凯泽尔）/迈克尔•考利昂（阿尔·帕西诺）  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：弗烈杜罕少能够见到他的弟弟了，当他终于得到一个机会时，迈克尔浪费时间扯他的什么案子，而不是着手进行弗烈杜所期望的事儿。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **佳期空负**  
  
著：Misty Waters  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

 

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”年轻些的兄弟斥责道，手指紧扣住对方的胳膊。“这是多少个了？”

这对手足中年长些、本该享有兄长威严的那位尴尬的转开目光。不是懊悔，不是对于自己的所作所为的羞愧，而纯粹是羞耻于自己的“小麻烦”被迈克尔发现了。现在他不得不解决它。迈克尔决不会再次提起这事儿；他善于就随意多少的话题保持沉默。可他永远会知道。

“他妈的行了，”弗烈杜嘶嘶道，但却维持住自己的声调平稳。这个夜晚一直进行得这般好。足够好吧，不管怎样。他或许是睡过了头而错过了他同迈克尔的上一次约会（弗烈杜不敢相信自己要见自己的兄弟还得预约），可这事儿真是突如其来。两人都有几小时的空闲，或者至少可以承受躲起来一会儿。甚至就连艾尔·奈瑞也不知道迈克尔眼下身在何处。

迈克尔咬牙切齿的一手平抚上他兄弟的面颊。那本会是个柔和而温暖的姿态，若不看他的眼神的话。“你正让我陷入一个着实为难的境地，弗烈杜，杀死你的男朋友——”

“耶稣基督啊！”弗烈杜咆哮道，摇摇头。他想要抽身退开，脱身出这全然错误而丢脸的情形，可他爱他兄弟身躯的热力渗入他自己的身体的样子。这同他与陌生男人在一起，放纵自己的欲望时没什么不同。他们才是变态，不是他。他们是兔子。而弗烈杜……任谁都有那么一两项恶习的。

迈克尔并未确切的露出微笑，而是带着毫无逗乐之意的满足回望着弗烈杜。他知道弗烈杜是什么意思，尽管他的兄弟从未跟他讨论过这些。瞧他们在这儿，相依相偎，两套无尾晚礼服摊开在沙发上，以待他们完事儿后准备好继续他们的正常生活的时候之用，而弗烈杜却依然甚至都没法儿坦然承认他跟另一个男人做了啥，除了把他揍到死。

不管怎样，这不是为此争执的时机，迈克尔决定。他会料理好这事儿，一如他照料好别的一切，而他的哥哥只会再乐意不过退开一旁，由着弟弟替他收拾残局。就像他任由迈克尔把他的脸转回来，盯住他的眼睛，谁也没有说话，可一整段对话透过微妙的面部表情变化而展开。最终迈克尔头微微前倾，嘴角轻挑出那一晚他预备着给予的无论多么少许的温暖，而弗烈杜回应以显而易见的、切切实实的解脱，眼里满溢起不尽的感激，但却不曾化作语言。

当感觉到他兄弟的手按压他的后颈，将他拉近，弗烈杜顺从而热切的俯首接受了迈克尔的吻，与他贴得甚至更紧，他的分身顶上迈克尔的小腹。不过话又说回来了，个头差别只在他们站着的时候才成其为问题，而迈克尔甚至从不曾注意。

而跪倒在地，弗烈杜的身高可以被甚至更加的忽略了。他正准备着感谢他的兄弟的答应帮忙，这时候门上响起一阵敲门声。弗烈杜本会不与理会，不过不知怎的迈克尔能从那敲击的节奏和力道听出那是他的妻子。又或者他只是不愿让那他妈的不论是谁等候。倒不是说有谁该知道他在这儿，不过。

迈克尔搡开弗烈杜，将他拽起身来，整个过程中一言不发。“穿好衣服，”他耳语道，用一种远为严肃的腔调，又一度变成了他的老头子。弗烈杜赶在迈克尔开始转身时一把抓住他的胳膊，发出一声几不可闻的声响。他没法儿叫自己开口要求他如此明显渴望的，而迈克尔也不能直接对他说不。因此他倾身上前，给了他兄弟他常在大庭广众之下给予他的那般纯洁而无聊的吻，耳语道，“跟汤姆谈谈，”暗含多意。其一，他们的义兄弟将扮演秘书，找个空当让弗烈杜再同迈克尔单独谈谈。其二，让他知道，无需明确说出的，迈克尔命令他解决弗烈杜的情况。

作为隐秘而自我厌恶的情人，两人走进这间小会客厅。作为考利昂老头子和他的二老板，他们离开。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
